


Under the table ties

by ameliafuckingshepherd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas at Hogwarts, Drarry, Fluff, Gay, Gayyyyyyyyy, Harry Potter - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Tie, draco spent the night and took the wrong tie in the morning, drarry fluff, im also bad a summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliafuckingshepherd/pseuds/ameliafuckingshepherd
Summary: it's christmas at Hogwarts, and Draco accidentally wears Harry's tie to breakfast (no smut, dont worry). fluffy drarry oneshot.





	Under the table ties

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is like the second time ive ever written fluff it's really bad dont @ me  
> Sorry I’m advance for spelling errors, I didn’t really edit this much!  
> Edit: Overnight this has gotten 500+ hits and 50+ kudos! Wow! I’m Completely overwhelmed, Thank you guys so much ! ❤️

Draco wakes up with a start. Someone touched him. If waking his room mate up at ungodly hours of the morning is Blaise’s idea of a joke, Draco’ll hex him until he goes blind. 

“Zabini, i swear if that's you-” Draco hisses into the darkness.

“Shh...early…” something mutters sleepily from beside Draco. No, not something. Someone. Cold dread fills is stomach.

Because, merlin, Harry bloody Potter is laying in bed beside him. Draco bites his lip and as quietly as possible rolls out of the bed. He lands with a thump on the floor, cringing at the loud noise. Maybe he can just get out of here and pretend this never happened. Maybe he’ll obliviate Potter for good measure. He winces and fumbles for his wand, casting tempus (7 am), and quickly pulling on what he can only assume are his clothes strewn on the floor. He slept over with Potter. How did this even happen? He can hardly remember anything of the night before (maybe thats for the better). Thankfully, most of the school has gone home for christmas, and maybe he can sneak out unnoticed. Draco buttons his shirt and tugs on his robes, not bothering to tie his tie. With a last, worried glance at the bed, he flushes scarlett and hurries out of the room. 

A small first year boy sits in the common room. His eyes widen at the sight of Draco, who scowls at him and shoves through the portrait hole. He take several detoures to make sure he won’t be seen near Gryffindor tower. He can’t take any chances. When he arrives at the great hall, the usual house-organized tables are gone, replaced with only one, rather small looking circular table. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Slughorn, a hufflepuff boy and two Ravenclaw girls are already seated. Draco flushes again (why does this keep happening?) and sits in an empty chair next to the hufflepuff boy. He now recognizes him as Ernie. He’s in Draco’s transfiguration class.

“As i was saying, Minerva,” Dumbledore says, evidently in the middle of a conversation, “The chocolate cauldrons from Honeydukes really are divine this year. Perhaps they’ve changed the recipe.”

McGonagall says something about the caramel finger pops, and Slughorn chimes ina bout crystallized pineapple.

Draco feels odd listening to the teacher’s conversation. He tries to tune it out by drinking some pumpkin juice and picking at toast. 

“Had some fun last night?” snickers Ernie. 

“What are you-” But Draco is interrupted by the doors opening, and Potter sauntering in. 

Wearing a green tie.

And then it hits him: he looks down to see…

Yeah, you guessed it!

A gryffindor tie hangs around Draco's neck.

This is it. Draco is doing to die now. Everyone at the table knows he slept with Potter. The teachers. The headmaster. The students he once made miserable and sick with fear. Potter, curse him, slides into the seat next to Draco and casually takes his rightful tie from around his neck.

“Ah, thanks. Must’ve gotten mixed up last night.” he says with a smirk.

Draco wants to die. It’s all he can do not to slap the tie off of Potter. But instead, he handles it like a Malfoy. Like a MAN. He takes another sip of pumpkin juice and ties the proper tie around his neck.

“Yeah, must’ve.” He agrees, trying to act cool, but to make matters even worse, his voice sounds like a toad. 

He swears he hears one of the ravenclaw girls mutter something about using his voice too much last night. Draco thinks he sees Snape trying to suppress a laugh. Dumbledore shares a glance with Potter and smiles smugly. Draco is going to go write his will. He’s going to write him mum explaining everything. Then, he’s going to jump of the astronomy tower so he never has to look anyone at this table in the eye again. He imagines the looks on this friends faces when they return to the castle and hear about this. Once they know, everyone will know. Draco will die. He will literally die. 

“Yeah, your clothes really got everywhere. If my room looked like that after one night, i can’t imagine yours after you living in it for a year.” 

Merlin, is Potter trying to embarrass him into a heart attack?

“Yeah, well!” Draco tried to make a clever response up on the spot, but fails horribly and ends up sounding stupid. “At least-at least i don’t-” but he can’t think of anything. There is only one option now.

Draco pretends to drop his spoon and hides under the table.

Maybe he can just stay here forever.


End file.
